Modern technology has enabled users to obtain vast amounts of different content, such as audio data and image data, quickly and conveniently using a variety of different devices, potentially at different times and locations. For example, music services, such as streaming music services, may provide users with the abilities to access and play music from large remote libraries, often without the need to individually purchase or maintain the music on their own personal devices. Modern technology has also allowed users to efficiently capture and store large amounts of image data, such as photographs, graphical images, and videos, using convenient and high quality devices, such as phones, tablets, and other camera-enabled devices. The availability and ease-of-use of such image capture and image display devices now allows us to capture important moments, events and people in our lives as we never could before. However, despite the improvements within these technologies, the opportunities to integrate and personalize user experiences across these technologies remain limited. For example, while users may have access to large audio libraries spanning many genres of music or other audio, there is often minimal opportunity for users to integrate these large audio libraries with their own personal lives and experiences. Additionally, while users may have access to personalized photographs and videos, the user may be unable to effectively or efficiently link this image data to other types of data that may compliment and enhance the user's appreciation of the personal experiences that the image data captures and represents.